


is the weather nice, babe (in your soul)

by Jules1398



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Family Drama, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: The first time Thomas' soulmate appeared in his dreams, he was only seven years old.ORau in which you have vivid dreams of recent events in your soulmate's life





	is the weather nice, babe (in your soul)

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi!](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)

The first time Thomas saw the boy in his dreams, he was only seven. At the time, he didn’t really know what it meant. He thought it was just another dream. The dream itself was fairly simple. The little blond boy was running around hand in hand with a little blond girl, who was probably his sister. They were having a lot of fun and Thomas could feel it in his bones. He felt carefree and  _ happy _ despite being asleep in his bed. 

Wherever the boy was, Thomas hoped that he didn’t dream of him as well, as he hadn’t been so happy lately. His dad, who had helped to him from the earliest that he could remember, had left the house and never come back. He still didn’t quite understand why he would do something like that, especially with his baby brother Chuck being only two years old. Aris and Brenda, who were five year old twins, seemed just as confused.

Thomas’ dad had a big family that loved him and he just left one day. Maybe it was because Thomas’ mom was sad a lot lately, but that just meant that she needed him more.

But, at least the blond boy was happy. Wherever he was, that was what he deserved.

The dreams didn’t stop. A few times each month, Thomas would dream about the boy and it was always much more vivid and emotional than the rest of the things he dreamt. He rarely remembered what he dreamt after waking up in the morning but, with this boy, it was impossible to forget.

It wasn’t until Thomas was 13 that he learned what his dreams actually meant. He was sitting in class, tapping his pen on his desk because he couldn’t concentrate. His mom want to take what she said was a more “natural” approach to his ADHD. In reality, she just refused to medicate him and, instead of finding other ways to help him manage it, she just kind of ignored it and hoped it would go away. He was a pretty smart kid, so he still got good grades, he just got in trouble a lot more than the other kids.

Throughout the entirety of his science class, his teacher’s words flew in one ear and out the other. That is, until she started talking about soulmates.

“It has been proven that we as humans dream about our soulmates,” she explained to the class. “These extremely vivid dreams are typically soundless and can start at any point in your life, but they usually don’t begin until adolescence or after. In some rare cases, if the bond is strong enough, the dreams may start as early as age five.”

Thomas’ hand shot up into the air.

“Yes, Thomas?” the teacher said, looking a bit defeated, as she did every time he raised his hand. She probably expected him to say something or ask to go to the bathroom.

“If you dream about someone a lot do you think that means you’re going to actually fall in love with them someday?” he asked. “Or is it just a maybe.”

“I just talked about this, Thomas,” she said, seemingly annoyed. “Some people never even meet their soulmates. Some people don’t have them. In rare cases, people have platonic soulmates. It’s even possible to have more than one.”

Gally, the bully from the back of the room raised his hand. “Mrs. Paige, was the man who divorced you your soulmate?”

Her face went white and she pointed to the door. “Principal’s office. Now.”

He laughed as he gathered his things and walked out of the door, uncaring of the trouble that he was bound to get into.

Thomas bit at his nails, still thinking about what his teacher had said. Surely the boy was his platonic soulmate if anything. But, if they were meant to be best friends, wouldn’t they have met some time sooner? Thomas wasn’t gay, after all. If the guy thought otherwise and wanted to actually be with him someday, he didn’t want to disappoint him.

After class that day, Thomas had begun doing intense research about soulmate dreams. It turned out that they weren’t just dreams, but recent experiences that one’s soulmate had. The blond boy had really been running around with that little girl right before that first dream that Thomas had about him.

* * *

 

Thomas hadn’t told his mother about the dreams. He was afraid of what she would say. He was 15 now, so she had to know that he was probably having them, but  she never felt the need to push for more information. Though, she didn’t seem to feel like doing much other than laying in bed these days.

He didn’t really know what to do with her. She wasn’t doing well, but she refused to get any help. And, if she did get hospitalized, Thomas and his siblings would have to move in with their dad, who didn’t talk to them anymore. Maybe he wouldn’t even want to take them anyway. Maybe they would be stuck in foster care, all separated into different families.

Somehow, it felt easier for Thomas to be the parent of the household. Sure, he wasn’t that much older than Aris or Brenda, but he was still the eldest child and the most responsible one. They listened to him most of the time. After all, he was the one to do all of the cooking, and the cleaning, and the work around the house. He was the one to walk and pick up Chuck from school everyday, rain or shine. He acted like the parent, and most of the time he was treated like one.

One night, he went to bed late because he was finishing up his homework after walking Chuck home from chess club and making dinner for the family. He had a test the next day, which kind of sucked because he knew he was going to be too tired for it.

As soon as sleep washed over him, Thomas felt a feeling of hopelessness and despair. He was sitting on a ledge, looking down at the ground far below. Suddenly, Thomas felt terrified as he slowly looked to the left, where the blond boy was sitting with cloudy eyes, staring down, completely expressionless.

Thomas became acutely aware that he could  _ hear _ , which wasn’t something he had ever experienced in the previous dreams. The traffic below was loud and Thomas wanted to scream at the people below to look up, for just a second, and see what was happening. He wanted them to get help.

“I know that you’re going to see this and I hope that, if you can’t hear it, you at least can read my lips,” the boy said, turning toward him. He had an accent, probably from somewhere in southern England. “And I’m sorry.”

“You don’t-” Thomas started, the tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

“I’m a crummy soulmate and you’re going to lose me before you even meet me,” he continued. Thomas remembered that he couldn’t hear him. That this was but a dream.

The boy sighed. “I suppose you might want to learn my name before I’m gone. It’s Newt Isaacs.”

“Newt,” Thomas sobbed. “Newt, please don’t. I need you.”

Then, Thomas woke up. The tears in his eyes were real and he was terrified for the other boy’s life. He quietly padded across the room to his computer and looked up the name, but nothing really came up. Whoever Newt was, he didn’t have facebook or any social media accounts that could be found easily.

Thomas wanted to call the police to get help, but he had no idea where in the world Newt was. Sure, he had a British accent, but that didn’t necessarily mean that he was  _ in _ Britain and, if he was, England wasn’t exactly a tiny country, especially in terms of population.

He felt almost as hopeless as he had in the dream as he laid awake on his bed, wondering if he had just lost his soulmate.

* * *

Newt wasn’t gone. Thomas didn’t dream about him for days, but when he did, he knew immediately that he was going to be fine. Still, he felt somber, but he was probably just feeling the other boy’s emotions.

He was sitting in a white hospital room and it was completely silent, even though there were people there other than just Newt and they were speaking.

First he looked out the window, trying to gage exactly where they were, but it didn’t do much good. It just looked like any other place to him. There were no significant markings of a certain area, other than the Union Jack waving in the distance. That narrowed it down a bit, but it still wasn’t enough information for find him.

Thomas turned his head to see Newt laying on a bed, one of his legs up in a sling. He looked small and alone in this room full of people that were supposed to be caring for him. He appeared to be fucking miserable and Thomas realized that, even though Newt was awake, he wasn’t feeling any better.

“I’m sorry, Newt,” Thomas muttered, knowing that the other boy couldn’t hear a word that came from his mouth. It didn’t matter. He needed to say it. “I wish I could be there for you.”

For Thomas, their connection was a paradox. He knew that he was supposed to feel close to Newt. After all, they were soulmates. The connection between their lives and dreams was pure fate. They were meant to be bonded since the day that they were born.

At the same time, Thomas wasn’t supposed to feel this close to Newt. He was a boy, and Thomas wasn’t really into guys, at least he didn’t think that he was. And, on top of that, they weren’t even living in the same country.

Thomas wanted to be able to help Newt more than anything, but he was stranded in fucking Fort Collins, Colorado while Newt was struggling in England. Or maybe he was in some other part of the UK, like Scotland or something. There was no surefire way for Thomas to know for sure.

Besides, how was supposed to help Newt when he could barely help his own family. His mother was nearly as sick as Newt was, but there was nothing he could do. Aris was struggling in school and Brenda kept getting into fights. Older kids were picking on Chuck. Everything was a mess, and Thomas had no fucking idea what he was supposed to do anymore.

His one saving grace was his best friend, Teresa Agnes. She helped out whenever she could, which made the house run so much better. He knew that any logical teenage boy would be attracted to her given the kind of bond they had, but he only wanted her as his best friend, which he valued so much more than a potential girlfriend.

Maybe, just maybe, the two of them would be able to keep everything in one piece. At least long enough for them to meet.

* * *

When Thomas was 17, everything fell apart. Brenda had gotten arrested for vandalism, which led to people finding out about their mother’s mental state. Everything had went to shit and Thomas found himself alone on a plane to Miami, headed to the beach house that his father lived in with his new wife that Thomas had never met.

Aris, Brena, and Chuck were staying with their grandparents until they finished school, but Thomas was going to be doing his senior year on the other side of the country, because he needed “a break” from trying to be a parent so that he could enjoy his final year and focus on college applications and such. Not that they asked him what he wanted. They had just kind of decided for him, since he was only a “stupid teenager.”

Often, Thomas had wondered what segments of Thomas’ life Newt saw in his dreams and know he thought he had figured it out. Newt probably saw his lack of father figure, his incapable mother, and his love and care for his siblings. There was no way in hell that Newt hadn’t seen them being ripped away from him the moment he closed his  eyes the following night.

Maybe Newt would see him on this plane, headed to an uncertain place where he would have no choice but to start over.

Thomas really wanted to meet him. He wished that Miami was only a stop on his way to Great Britain. After all, he deserved to meet his soulmate, no matter the distance. Newt was a source of hope in his crumbling life. He had gone through the worst of the worst and wound up okay, so Thomas would turn out fine too and one day, when they finally met, they would be better together.

Because Thomas liked guys as much as he liked girls. He had come to realize that he was bi, and that was okay. Telling people was a different story, but it was none of their business anyway. He didn’t really plan on coming out to people. Thomas was going to live his life as the person he truly was and let the others put the pieces together. Coming out was important to many people, but for him it wasn’t really a big deal.

Over the past two years, Thomas had tried again and again to track his soulmate down, but Newt was near impossible to find. The world was a big place, Thomas supposed, and they would meet when they were destined to.

When the plane landed, Thomas’ father was waiting at arrivals for him with a young red-haired woman. He looked older now, but it had been ten years since Thomas saw him last, so he supposed that was to be expected.

The woman must have been his new wife. She didn’t seem anywhere near old enough for him. She was probably in her early to mid-twenties and Thomas’ dad was 45, but he supposed that if they were happy, then it wasn’t really that much of a problem.

“Thomas! You’re all grown up!” his dad exclaimed when he approached them. His arms were held out for a hug, but Thomas shoved him aside and kept walking toward the doors.

They ran to catch up with him. “Come on, Thomas. We’re going to be spending the next year together, you can’t ignore me forever.”

“You ignored me for a decade,” he mumbled. “Maybe it’s genetic.”

They rode back to the house in near silence. His dad and his stepmom kept trying to engage him in conversation, but he wasn’t having it, so he just stuck his headphones in and let the music wash them out.

Thomas hoped that, wherever Newt was, he was having a better day and, well, a better summer in general.

If there was an Olympic medal for ignoring your father, Thomas would get the gold. They lived together in the same home, but Thomas found every excuse to leave the house and rarely spoke to him when he was around. He didn’t speak to his stepmother much either, but that was more out of awkwardness than malice.

* * *

 

One day he was sitting in the living room and looking at school options for college applications. His dad was at work, so it was safe to be in a communal area, at least for the next few hours. She sat down next to him and looked at his screen, squinting to read the text.

“You’re looking at schools in the UK?” she asked. “That’s so far away! I figured you’d be back in Colorado as soon as you got the chance.”

“I’ve already applied to Colorado School of Mines and CSU,” he mumbled. “But I want to consider some other options, though engineering programs are different abroad.”

“Why England?” she inquired. “I mean, there are plenty of other schools in this country that you could attend without international fees.”

Thomas shrugged. “Well, my soulmate lives there, so I’m highly considering making the leap.”

His eyes widened at his own words. He had never told anyone about Newt before. Not even Teresa.

“It must be hard knowing that your true love is so far away,” she said, frowning. “Like, what if you never have the chance to meet?”

“Somewhere, deep in my heart, I know that the two of us will meet someday,” he admitted. “Against all odds, we’ve both made it this far. We’re going to run into one another someday, and our lives will change for the better. Our bond is stronger than anything that I have ever felt.”

“Sometimes I wish I had a soulmate,” she confessed. “But I’m happy with your father. I truly am. I know that soulmates aren’t always everything, which some people can’t seem to see. I mean, look at your parents, they’re better off apart.”

“It must suck knowing that nobody was made specifically for you,” Thomas replied sympathetically.

His stepmother shook her head. “Nobody is created for anybody, Thomas. You’re you and that’s what matters. I believe that you’ll meet your soulmate one day, but remember to think of yourself, okay?”

He nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind, but I don’t think you understand. I know him better than I know anyone, and I bet he feels the same. Newt would never hurt me.”

“I trust you, kid,” she said with a smile, ruffling his hair before standing up off the couch. “I have to make dinner before your dad gets home. Good luck on the search.”

“Thanks,” he called to her as she made her way into the kitchen. He knew that she was probably talking about colleges, but he would never stop searching for Newt. Not until the day he died.

* * *

Summer was nearly over. It was the beginning of August and, in just two weeks, Thomas was going to be starting at a new high school to complete his senior year. In all the time he had been living in Miami, he had yet to go to the beach, so that’s where he headed, wearing nothing but swim trunks and a thin gray t-shirt as he sweltered in the humid summer heat.

The ocean wouldn’t exactly be  _ cold _ on a day like this, but it still wouldn’t be too warm and the salty water would still provide some relief from the bright sun that was beating down relentlessly onto his neck, which was just as slathered in sunscreen as the rest of his exposed skin.

When he finally reached the beach, it was fucking packed. It was tourist season, and everyone wanted to spend time basking in the summer sun, regardless of whether they lived in Miami or not.

He was able to find a small empty spot in the sand, just big enough for his towel and his bag. He stuffed his valuables deep inside and quietly prayed that nobody would take anything while he swam in the water.

Thomas stood up and discarded his t-shirt onto his towel and slipped off his flip flops before walking hastily toward the water. The sand was burning his feet, and he knew that once he got to the part where the water washed over the shore, it wouldn’t be so bad.

Slowly dipping his toe into the water, Thomas braced himself for the cold, but the water wasn’t actually that bad, so he continued to walk into the water, surprised at how perfect it felt, not too cold, but also cool enough to make him more comfortable on that hot summer day. He was used to lakes that formed due to melted snow and ice that flowed down from the mountains, so he was in awe of how perfect the ocean felt.

“Tommy?” called a voice from behind him. A very familiar, British voice. One that he had heard once in his life, but never forgotten.

He turned around slowly and was face to face with the man who had haunted his dreams for the past ten years. Newt was there, on the very same beach in Miami as he was, and they were finally together.

“Newt,” Thomas breathed, and it felt like relief and happiness were washing through him. “You’re here. Am I awake right now?”

“I sure as hell hope so,” the other boy replied, walking through the knee height water toward him. 

“How did you learn my name?” he inquired. He doubted that he had told him and it seemed that the dreams only had sound in rare, special cases.

“I could hear you, Tommy. I always could,” Newt explained. “My head seems to be extra special, because, with you, nothing was ever silent.”

Thomas was walking forward as well, meeting him at the middle. “I can’t believe you’re here and this is real,” he whispered, cupping the other boy’s cheek.

“When my family went on vacation, I seriously doubted I would find my very own paradise,” Newt said with a soft smile.

“It’s us,” Thomas replied with a grin, shaking his head. “We were always going to find one another, Newt. It’s our fate to be together.”

“I know,” he admitted. “Ever since I survived the fall, I knew that there had to be a reason for it. A reason to live and, for me, that reason was you.”

Thomas leaned forward, capturing the other boy’s lips in his own. Sure, they were at a crowded beach wading in the ocean, but it felt like they were the only two people on the planet. Because that was Newt and he was Thomas and, after years of getting to know each other through fleeting memories and dreams, they had finally found one another.


End file.
